This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Study Aim(s): 1) Convene a community advisory council consisting of APS students, parents and SBHC providers to (a) identify stage specific strategies for change in obesity risk behaviors that will be delivered by print and DVD media and (b) collect formative research data on social, institutional and policy level mechanisms that can be created in APS to support high school students in achieving a healthier lifestyle. 2) Based upon input from the community advisory council, create a multidisciplinary overweight intervention program for SBHCs to prevent the development of metabolic syndrome among primarily Hispanic Adolescents ages 14 to 18 years (high school ages). 3) Measure the adherence, acceptability, ease of delivery, exposure, and fidelity of the multidisciplinary intervention with overweight adolescents, their parents and SBHC providers. 4) Evaluate the efficacy of the multidisciplinary intervention with the following expectation: when compared with the adolescents from the control high school, where no significant change from baseline measures relative to those at the end of semester is expected, adolescents receiving the intervention will demonstrate: Hypothesis 1) improved risk factor profile for the MetSyn as measured by lower mean BMI Z score, lower mean insulin resistance, lower mean triglyceride level, higher mean HDL-C, and lower mean blood pressure;Hypothesis 2) improved nutrition expressed by decreased consumption of sugar and fat, and increased consumption of fruits and vegetables;and Hypothesis 3) improved physical activity expressed by increased physical activity and decrease in sedentary behavior.